


Fevered revelations

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ends up learning some secrets, Jack takes care of the Doctor, M/M, Native spores caused the Doctors sickness, They should not have gone to the tropical planet, sick!doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jack go adventuring without Rose while she spends some time with her mother and on a visit to a tropical planet a natives spores cause a bad reaction to the Doctor and Jack then has to take care of him until he's well again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovemyboys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ilovemyboys).



With Rose spending some time with her mum, it left Jack and the Doctor traveling together until Rose felt she was ready to rejoin the two males on their continuing adventures. The last of which they had gone to a rather tropical planet where the natives themselves were even partially plants who could create different kinds of spores within their bodies and then release it onto prey. Unfortunately the Doctor and Jack had been seen as 'prey' to the planets natives while they had been exploring the dense vegetation having caused them needing to, in the Doctor's words, 'RUN'.

Now in more safer area close to where the TARDIS had landed the two begun to relax some. "Seriously though Doc, trying to reason with them over how we're not food?" Jack questioned once they slowed their pace to walking and he had caught his breath some. The Doctor's response though was to shrug. "I was mostly hoping to stall them before they'd release any spores onto us. It partially worked." the naive they had ran into having released the spores onto them when they had begun to run. Jack flashed a smile to the TimeLord. 

With Jack already partially in lead, he didn't immediately notice when the Doctor began to slow his pace more than it already was while Jack continued to talk about where they could go to next. The Doctor had slowed and eventually came to a full stop only 30 feet from his ship for his vision blurring on him. He tried to blink it away, but it stubbornly remained. It escalated quickly from there, becoming a tunnel vision as he fell to the ground faintly hearing an American accent calling out 'Doctor! Come on Doctor! Wake up!' but it sounded so far away, so he allowed himself to surcome to the silent darkness. 

Quickly Jack picked up the Doctor bridal style and ran back to the TARDIS, who opened the doors without prompt knowing her thief was sick, allowing Jack in and to begin searching for where the rarely used medical bay may be. Instead of finding the medical bay by opening door after door he found the next best thing. The Doctor's bedroom. The only reason he came to that conclusion was due to all the bits and pieces of gears and other things of machinery laying scattered everywhere and just the seeming chaos of the room itself. Plus the odd banana that would be hanging off a shelf here and there. "Don't worry girl, he'll be alright." Jack said aloud to the TARDIS as he lay the TimeLord down hoping to give some comfort to the alien ship. Turning his attention back to the Doctor, he now mostly spoke to himself. "Now what to do with you."

There wasn't too much Jack was able to do to help the alien due to being unable to find any medicine, honestly even if he did find any he didn't know if it'd be safe to give to the Doctor because of the different physiology, and not knowing fully what was going on why the Doctor was having such an reaction from the spores the native the planet they had just left from released. So doing what he could which was keeping a cold, damp washcloth on the Doctor and resoaking it when it became warm and trying his best to keep the alien as comfortable as he could when a fever developed and spiked, which would become a challenge whenever he would begin to flail about and speaking in another language, most likely Gallifreyan. 

Each time the Doctor would enter one of these fits Jack would do his best to gather the struggling, alibet weakly, TimeLord into his arms and whisper soothing words to him mostly consisting of, "Doctor, your alright. Your on the TARDIS.", "Nothing will hurt you Doc, I'm here.", "Don't worry Doctor, it's me Jack. Calm down." the soothing sound of Jack's voice seemed to help some since after awhile of Jack talking to him in a hushed voice would settle the Doctor down. 

Jack ended up losing track of how long he had been caring for the Doctor and eventually fell asleep at his bedside in a chair he dragged over from the desk. His improvised nap didn't last very long since he was dragged back into wakefulness by a groan and rustling of sheets he kept replacing over him whenever the Doctor kicked them off in his struggling. "Ja-?" the Doctor tried to say, but his voice broke half way through. But it was enough to get Jack's attention and bring him to the Doctor's side in an instant. "I'm here Doctor." Jack answered immediately, leaning closer to where the Doctor was laying. "Ja-," He begun again, still wrapped up in a fever with his eyes closed. "need tell Ja- how 'portant he is t'me." the former time agent remained silent, doubting the Doctor would even really know what he was saying to him anyways. "Needs to know I love him." with that the TimeLord was back into unconsciousness and fever dreams leaving a stunned captain to go over what he had said in his mind of how the Doctor had, in a way, told him he loved him. Though with the Doctor once again unresponsive, Jack did his best to focus on helping keep the fever down. 

By the time the Doctor's fever broke, by Jack's internal clock told him that it had been at the very minimum of three days since the Doctor had fallen ill. It had taken a lot of patience, but there also was relief next when Jack checked the TimeLord's temperature to discover it back to the natural coolness he usually was. And while waiting for his fever to break Jack had plenty of time to think of different ways to bring up how the alien told him he loved him while under the fevers influence, but all of it was tossed to the side when he blinked those chocolate brown eyes at him with so many questions and quietly saying "Jack?" instead Jack leaned over to the Doctor and gave him a quick peck on the lips and just as soft spoken replied to the Doctor's questioning looks and slight blush that quickly rose to his cheeks with "I love you too Doc. Now rest up for awhile longer, you've had a pretty bad fever these past few days. I don't want to have to bring out the fuzzy handcuffs to keep you in bed yet." giving a hinting wink to him, the Doctor's response was to roll his eyes, but obediently lay back down in the bed. "We'll be talking about that." the TimeLord said before closing his eyes. "Whatever you say Doc. Whatever you say." Jack answered with a smile across his lips.


End file.
